Home, Sweet, Home
by FluffyPinkSheep
Summary: After she escaped from the psions she was confused and tried. Being only eight and having no idea who she is, or what’s going on she fly’s to the only place she can remember. Earth. RobStar R&R Please


Ok this is my second story I was going to finish Learning about Life, Love and Music first but I couldn't wait to post this story. This story is some what a tear jerker, but not because of tragedy. Just to let you know in advance, star fires going to be a little different in terms of were she's from nad were her parents are from. But don't woory she'll still be tameranian. (sp?).Oh and don't worry I'll finish L.L.L.M. So on with my SECOND story.

Disclaimer- I don't own teen titans.

Home, Sweet, Home

Drama/Romance

R/S

After she escaped from the psions she was confused and tried. Being only eight and having no idea who she is, or what's going on she fly's to the

only place she can remember. Earth.

* * *

The dark vastness of space surrounded her. She was sitting on a lone space rock big enough to comfortably fit her. A little girl was curdled up in a 

small ball crying, she was deathly scared. She doesn't know what her name is, where she is, and doesn't remember a thing about her past. Andher

clothesare tattered and torn. She curdled up tighter trying to warm herself... she was cold. She had just escaped for manymonstrous aliens that did

unimaginably cruel things to her. She never wanted to relive those experiences or even remember them.

Remember.

All she could remember was a small planet. It was blue with green patches. Just the thought of the planet made her feel safe and warm inside and out.

Earth. Is that what the planet is called? Well that's what she would call it from now on. Earth, her home. She had to go to home.

But.

All she can remember is Earth itself not how to get there or were it is. She decided she would just have to try her best but, most of all follow her

heart.

She stood up and lifted in to the air.

And she was on her way.

* * *

A small boy sat on the roof of his large home wondering what it would be like to be super hero like his mom and dad. They were so amazing; they 

loved and cared for him and, still had time to save the world time and time again.Soon he began wondering if he'd find love like his parents. He

didn't like any of the girls in the 4th grade at Roswell Elementary. Now that he thought of it, he' never had a crush on anyone in his life. So for the

restof the day he sat there…wondering.

* * *

She finally saw it Earth, home. Now that she could actually see it, it was more beautiful than she remembered. She couldn't wait to finally touch

it…then a thought struck her. Once she landed what would she do and,were would she go? There was only on way to find out. She had to

proceed.She flew slowly threw white puffs. Clouds. That's what these puffs are called. She was very proud of herself for remembering what they

were called.

If she could remember what these puffs were called then she could remember everything else.

* * *

She bent down and touched the cool green silky stick type things that grew out of the ground with her hands. She enjoyed the feeling, she 

wondered…she tossed of her tattered boots and sank her feet in to the sticks. She was in paradise. She began to think about what these were

called.Umm, she put her hand to her chin in thought.Grass. That's what these are called. She was once again proud of herself. She started to walk

around in circles. She couldn't stop it felt so good on her feet. Suddenly she was pulled away by a voice.

"Are you lost little girl?" asked a woman of about 27. She had brown wavy hair and blue eyes.

She was tall but had bent down to her level to ask the question. The woman had a nurturing look on her face. She hadn't been paying attention

to what the woman was saying, so she just stared at her.

Once again the woman asked her "Are you lost?"

She just keep staring she didn't know what to she or how to say it. She looked at the grass beneath her and shifted her feet. She stood there.

Small streams of tears started to roll down her cheeks. She was so happy she was here and she'd only been here a few hours exploring and, she'd

already grown to love earth. But she barely knew to language and she did feel lost. She wanted to tell her she was lost and needed help! How would

she.

She was so frustrated that more tears rolled down.

The woman saw this and started to feel a pain in her heart seeing this little girl standing there crying. She wanted to help but, the girl wouldn't

respond.

"Do you know English?" asked the woman while putting her hand on the girls shoulder in attempt to calm her down.

She had enough she had to communicate with this woman. She stared at a single blade of grass in attempt to see if it had the answers. After many

moments of staring she looked directly in to the woman's eyes. Just with that one look she told her of her journey to earth from that lone space rock

and her short exploration and her discovery of grass.

"Your not from here, are you?" said the woman

The girl nodded her head.

* * *

OMG! Sorry if this chapter made you cry. My bff busted out in tears. I'm so sorry i did update saturday i completly forgot it was my mom's birthday. I WILL UPDATE! Don't worry i'll never leave a story unfinished. So please L.L.L.M. forgive me! Soory of any grammer or mispellings.Chapter two of this story will be up soon. 

Peace,

Liz


End file.
